


Shaky Hands

by FlightlessBird627



Series: Whumptober2019 [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Karen Page - Fandom, The Punisher (TV 2017), frank castle - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Day.1, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Karen Page, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Frank Castle, Reporter Karen Page, Shaky Hands, Tags Are Hard, kastle - Freeform, whumptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:23:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightlessBird627/pseuds/FlightlessBird627
Summary: “Frank?” His name barely manages to leave her lips, her voice is so soft.“We got to get you out of here Karen, I’m going to get you out of this.” He swears to her, eyes scorching as his face hardens into determination.I suck at summaries so you're going to have to read it if you want more.





	Shaky Hands

He finds her bound and gagged in the trunk of one of Marcas O Broin’s men’s cars, a corrupt up and coming politician trying to gain some power back in Irish control, her shoes are missing and there’s a split in her lip as bruises color the right side of her face.

“Karen! Hey! Hey, shh shh shh…” He shushes as he quickly covers her mouth with his hand to keep in her scream. “It’s me, it’s me, it’s okay.” He keeps his eyes on her, even though years of training scream at him to look around and check his surroundings, they both know that they’re not out of the woods yet.

When he’s sure that she isn’t going to draw any attention towards them, he releases his hand from her mouth, ignoring how he can still feel her lips against his palm, then cups her face gently.

“Frank?” His name barely manages to leave her lips, her voice is so soft.

“We got to get you out of here Karen, I’m going to get you out of this.” He swears to her, eyes scorching as his face hardens into determination. 

Finally giving in to his training, he looks around as he leans over, grabbing her bound hands so that he can wrap her arms around his neck then securing his arms underneath her. “Ok, here we go…” he murmurs against her temple as he smoothly lifts her up and out of the trunk. Placing her gently on the ground her back resting against the tire so that she was well covered in case they get discovered, he grabs his knife from inside his boot and quickly does away with the bindings to her hands and feet.

“Okay, we do-” he doesn’t get to finish his assessment. In that second, shaky hands reach up and grab onto the sides of his face and then he’s being pulled and guided down to lay his forehead against hers. Karen doesn’t pull him closer but keeps them exactly where they are; he can feel how cold she is from the points of contact she has on his face, he notes that her hands are still shaking slightly and that her forehead is slightly damp with sweat. He can feel how her nose brushes his with every inhale and tries not to think about how he can practically taste her on his lips with every exhale.

They stay like that for a moment, two, just feeling each other like they did in the hotel elevator all that time ago or that interrupted time in the hospital room more recently.

“We got to go,” Frank whispers gruffly, his voice thick as he forces himself into a straighter position, feeling a shiver work down his spine as Karen’s hands fall from his face to his chest, then glances around again so that she can’t read his face. From the corner of his eye, he sees her nod her head then takes a sharp breath in to gather herself. 

“What do we do Frank?” she askes as she glances up at him.

To Be Continued on Day 4…

**Author's Note:**

> For whumptober2019 on Tumblr, might post this on Twitter later, you can find this story on Tumblr under your-lovely-bird, I hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and Comments are not required but would be much appreciated!


End file.
